Cursey
Cursey is a German Shepherd and is the twin brother of Petalia, he was created and belongs to Gardenimia-Luna, do not edit this page unless I agree, but must ask first Cursey is a pup who deals with missions using mathematical calculations Bio Cursey was born at the same time as her twin sister Petalia in Jake's Mountain, it was a spring day in mid-April, he loved to play with his sister, and they both love their little sister Mirley who look a lot like their mother, he also loved to play with their father and played almost always with him when they were younger, until the day he was captured and taken to a zoo because hikers who crossed him often took him for a wolf because he has half wolf-dog and half German shepherd, since then, Cursey is very sad since the disappearance of their father, and every time he is mentioned he starts crying because he will never forget that he was very caring and loving towards the rest of the family, according to their mother, they met on a stormy night while she was lost trying to go home. Cursey and her 2 sisters love when their mother told them the adventures she had with him when they were young pups.he loves when it starts to snow and he starts to have fun in the snow with his twin sister He met Paw Patrol one day while playing with her at the top of the snowy mountain, they sometimes play at the top of the mountain and they have often seen Everest but they hardly ever spoke to him, this day where they are are amused they saw Ryder go to Jake with 2 Pups because he called him to find the trail of missing mountaineers, Cursey watched them with Petalia, then she advanced to meet them and he has followed, they offered their help to find these hikers, he helped his sister in his logic to resolve these disappearances and concluded with mathematical explanations these disappearances, at the end of the mission, Ryder, who was impressed by the 2 twins, asked them if they wanted to join the Paw Patrol, he hesitated but in front of the enthusiasm of his sister, he finally agreed to join the team. One day when Petalia, Mirley and Cursey were having fun chasing each other in the mountains, he met two baby bears and came closer to see them, but their mother arrived and started to growl because she thought he was trying to to hurt them. he was frightened and ran away, but the bear chased him and he gave a paw neck that left him a small scar on the back of his head, and when he sees bears, he is afraid and moves away from them. When he was 2 years old, Cursey once met an orange fox who approached him but who did not want to eat him because he was a loving and sweet fox, they started playing together and at one point, the Fox touched his head by the muzzle. Moments later, Cursey discovers that he has a power that allows him to become a fox too, because this fox is different, he transmits this power by touching the head of another animal such as Pups. Family * ???-mother uknow (coming soon) * ???-father uknow * a younger Sister: Mirley (OC in production, coming soon) * Petalia (his twin sister) * cousins uknow Appearance Cursey is a German shepherd who looks like his sister with some details in their fur color, he is black with gray legs and a gray muzzle, he has two small lines of brown colors on the back and a small scar on the right side in the back of the head left by a bear but which can hardly be seen, it has the tail of beige color, it also has an eye which is surrounded by a dark brown fur, its necklace is orange with a Puptag with a gray background has a logo that represents a pair of binoculars and numbers. He also has dark pink eyes. Stories where he appears stories by me: * Paw Patrol/ Inside Out * Looking for Chase * The special Christmas of Chase and Dolgo * Pups and the Diamond Festival * Pups and the Disappearance of the Fox (in production) * * Other stories (I do not know yet if there will be any) * * * * collabs (I dont Know) * * * * * Personnality Unlike her twin sister who is very funny and likes to make jokes and surprises, Cursey is calm and thoughtful, he is sometimes a little shy and he hates fighting and violence, he is very polite with all the people who live in Adventure Bay. he does not like talking to people he does not know, he does not suspect them, but he is very considerate, when he and his sister met Ryder, he hesitates when he wants to know if they want to join Paw Patrol but finally he agrees to rejoin the team on the lookout. Like his sister, he is brave, generous and honest, sometimes he can be worried when there is a huge threat, like when he crosses a bear, he is afraid and runs away when one of them made him a paw neck on his head, but sometimes he knows how to face his fears and he is moving forward, and he will never stop at anything to succeed in the missions. He is also a bit dreamy and, like Rubble, he sometimes dreams of strange things in the company of Paw Patrol, whereas when he wakes up, he thinks it really happened. Cursey also has a great sense of observation that allows him to notice certain things. PupHouse some mystics Puphouse has a slightly rounded shape that is brown in color, with the logo of his pupTag on both sides, depending on the mission, when Cursey is chosen, it can be turned into an all-terrain vehicle or it becomes a truck for missions who sometimes have mysteries. PupPals ND: I have not put this section in my other OC's yet, but I'll put it soon Petalia: They are very close and love to play together Mirley: he loves his little sister and worries about her if she is in trouble, even if she is not part of the Paw Patrol because she is still too young Everest: He only knew her by sight when he was playing with his sister in the mountains, but since he discovered that she was part of the Paw Patrol, they started to appreciate each other and go snowboarding with her at Jake's Mountain Marshall: he appreciates it well, despite being clumsy, he sometimes stumbles on Cursey Tracker: When he met Tracker in the jungle, he started to appreciate him and became good friends Skye: Cursey likes to be with the cockapoo and he loves his backflips, he tries to do the same except that he often falls on the belly Zuma: He does not know him very well, although he did a rescue mission with him Rubble: he knows him a little, like him he loves to snowboard in the mountains with Everest Carlita: When he met the older sister of Tracker, he was stunned because his personality is a bit like his sister's, but he likes his daredevil side. Rocky: he likes to play with him, he accepts that he does not like water, although it sometimes makes him catch fleas Elsa and Anna: he does not really know Chase's sisters, but he likes Elsa's power and sometimes talks to Anna Chase: Cursey appreciates Chase because he thinks he's the most serious of the Paw Patrol, they sometimes play together Outfit/PupPack his uniform is almost similar to that of Petalia, except that he is brown, he has a cap that contains patterns of numbers in the color orange with a white visor.he also has other equipment that allows him to go to special areas to see if they can advance in their missions. his PupPack contains a lot of backup instruments, he has binoculars, a lasso, a grapple, springs that allow him to jump high if the missions are high, he also has plaster, a metal detector and like Chase, he has a zip line Control Buttons these are the control buttons when Cursey's PupHouse becomes a vehicle in both versions when he goes on missions. off-road version : * green button: activate the passenger's seat belt * black button: serves to widen his vehicle upwards * orange button: activates the ejection seat * white button: if need he uses it so that his off-road becomes a truck, it's a common button truck version : * brown button: brings up a table for clues * red button: pull a thread with a strap to pull the objects * blue button: takes out a bag of plaster if it does not have more in its PupPack * and the white button Catchphrases and Slogans # "this problem needs mathematical explanation" # "this mystery has a hidden meaning" # "WHHAAAA, BEAR" # "prepared for a mission to the needs of explanation" # "in the danger zones, I'm ready to watch" Trivia * He loves vanilla * He likes to do trampoline * orange is his favorite color * as his twin sister he also likes to play Pup Pup Boogie * when he met Tracker on a jungle mission, he immediately appreciated him and became one of his best friends * one day since his 2 years, Cursey can turn into a red fox since one of them touched his head, it does not displease him because he likes this power * he sometimes dreams of his father, it's almost the same, either he dreams he's back among the rest of the family, or he dreams of the day he was captured to take him to Zoo, which ends up wake up crying. * Cursey likes to read, more often they are fantastic stories * Cursey loves Skye and Everest so much that he has a heart that beats for them 2, he does not really know what Pup he has a crush on, but that does not stop him from having fun with them and the rest of the team * he used to play with Petalia on Jake's mountain, they know her by heart * Even though he was born at the same time as his sister, he is younger than her only 10 minutes * he loves his sister and is used to his pranks, he knows her better than anyone * they were born both on April 14 * he received from his birth a small toy in brown foam representing a wolf that their mother gave him, just like his sister who had obtained his luck ball * he hates catching fleas because they itch a lot, when he has it in his fur, he immediately takes a bath to get rid of it * he likes to hang out with his friends, especially with Tracker, Rocky, Chase and Lilac * sometimes he shares his sister's jokes because he likes to share with her he likes : * dance at Pup Pup Boogie with her sister and Skye * read fantastic stories * his daydreams (sometimes) * play hide and seek with all his friends * like Rubble, he also enjoys snowboarding at Jake's Mountain He does not like : * the Bears * when her sister makes jokes by surprise and they come out of nowhere when she was invisible to scare her * the big threats * catch the fleas random * At first I thought I would give him the power to become an eagle, but as Skye was afraid of them, I gave him the one to become a fox * Originally I thought Cursey must first be a Poodle , but finally I changed to be a German Shepherd to be Petalia's twin brother * he was originally supposed to be Petalia's big brother, but I think it's better that he's his twin brother * Before I created it, his original name I wanted to name was Clurdey, but I changed to Cursey, because I think it sounds better for him * I first thought of putting a very arrogant attitude on Cursey, but I changed when I discovered Shira, so I gave him kindness and calm * when he goes down the slide of the lookout, he jumps twice * At first, he and Petalia were to be Mirley's cousins, but it is better that she silk their little sister * I still hesitate if they have to have another brother or another sister, I'll think about whether or not I should do it * he was supposed to be a scientific pup in the missions, but I wanted him to share his sister's work on missions that have mysteries, so they do work together almost all the time, either with Chase or with Shira * I was thinking of putting it with an allergy, but I think it will be better without any allergies * I wanted to give him the fear of foxes, but since he is my favorite animal, I finally decided that Cursey was afraid of bears Gallery coming soon Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:New Characters Category:New Pups Category:Males Category:0280Gardenimia67's characters Category:German Shepherds Category:Twins Category:Fanon pups Category:Protagonists Category:Pups